1. Technical Field
This invention relates to so-called wide mouth containers and associated neck finishes that accept tamper resistant closures.
2. Description of Prior Art
Prior art devices of this type have relied on a number of cap and neck finish combinations, see for example U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,940,004, 4,438,857, 4,625,876 and 4,691,834.
In each of the above referred to patents, caps of plastic material are shown with cooperative neck finishes. The present invention provides a wide mouth neck finish that will accept tamper resistant snap cap twist off cap configurations that are provided with a tear tab that must be released and partially removed to allow the cap to be removed from the neck finish.